


Forbidden Love

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Lactation Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Kmeme prompt asking for Bethany's brothers to have been away for some time and come back to find that she had finally hit puberty. She's a little shy but they show her that there's no need.</p>
<p>This also contains the follow up I did, Bethany and Hawke during that first year in Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this one came from. My muse is fickle and it insisted on this, even though it's really squicky for me. I've decided to post it here as well because...well...why not. Bethany is around thirteen or fourteen when this starts so, that's why the underage warning.

Bethany lay on their bed her nightdress unlaced and pulled down over her breasts. Her nipples were stiff, tingling in anticipation and she could feel milk beading on both. Tapping a quiet pattern on her stomach, she didn’t wipe away the fluid. They would be here soon to relieve the ache.

This had begun at least a year ago when they began sharing a single bed in the small house they had moved into. Both of her brothers had been gone for quite some time before that. During their absence the tiny buds she finally sprouted had grown considerably. Bethany had in fact rounded out all over but it had been her large breasts that caught their attention. She had been very self-conscious about her suddenly curvy body and the stares she had been getting.

Garrett and Carver had set about to prove that Bethany had nothing to worry about. Their efforts had culminated one day in the woods surrounding Lothering. All three of them on their knees, Bethany’s shirt around her waist with a brother attached to each breast, licking and sucking happily. It happened again that night and every night since.

She remembered the night she had begun producing milk very clearly. Her breasts had felt achy and full hours before bedtime. Bethany hadn’t understood what almost six months of constant sucking had done, had only hoped that they could make her feel better that night. In bed with the covers down around her waist, her breasts bared for them, their strong hands cupping her, a tongue lapping at each nipple before she felt a warm wet mouth surrounding each of her stiff peaks.

Bethany had closed her eyes, feeling something different this time. There was a muffled groan from each of her brothers and they were both suddenly gone. Her eyes flew open ready with a pout that would incite them to resume but stopped when she saw that were exchanging goofy grins over her chest.

“What is it?” she whispered.

Carver latched back on to her, sucking greedily and hummed contentedly. Garrett lapped at her nipple once and replied softly, “You’re making milk Bethy.” He then latched back on as well, sucking as greedily as Carver was.

Rather than a deterrent it had only excited them. Her breasts would slowly fill and they eagerly sucked her empty every night. Bethany had always enjoyed the sucking and fondling every night but it was better after she began producing milk. Sometimes it made her wet between her legs but neither of her brothers ever touched her there. When they were both lying close as they suckled sometimes she could feel their stiff sex against a thigh. On those nights, when she was empty and her nightdress pulled back up so they wouldn’t be caught in the morning, she listened to them both masturbate and often slipped her fingers into her folds as well.

Mother had wanted to speak with them tonight and that’s why she was waiting for them now. Garrett came in first followed closely by Carver and the door was shut behind them. Bethany smiled at their eager grins as clothes were quickly replaced with sleep pants. Carver was the first, settling against her left side, cupping and kneading softly as he licked the fluid from her nipple before taking it in his mouth.

Garrett wasn’t far behind, settling on her right, mouth engulfing her stiff peak immediately. She bit her lip and held in a sigh of pleasure, her hands running through dark hair at each of her breasts. Bethany liked their differences, clean shaven Carver who touched and rubbed her breast as he suckled. Garrett’s beard also felt nice as did his gentle grasp on her breast, holding it in place as he sucked and swallowed deeply.

The ache faded, replaced with pleasure as they fed from her. For almost twenty minutes every night Bethany was beyond happy, literally feeding her brothers her love. It was the only part of the day Garrett and Carver didn’t argue or fight, when they each took a breast at night to empty the milk she had made just for them. Garrett sighed happily as he reluctantly pulled away, kissing first her nipple then her cheek. Carver hummed in satisfaction, rubbing a thumb across her stiff peak before kissing her other cheek. They righted her nightdress, each giving her breasts one last loving caress before the three of them settled down to sleep.

Morning would come and her brothers would find something to fight over. She would study her magic and help their mother. Her breasts would grow full throughout the day, aching to be emptied by bedtime. They would put aside the differences of daytime for their special time at night, when they would lovingly empty her again.

***

It had been easy enough to find someone to help her when both Garrett and Carver had gone to Ostagar. Bethany remembered the night before they had left with both fondness and terrible grief. Long after they had normally snuggled down to sleep both of her brothers had kept at her breasts. Carver kneading as he kissed and licked at her nipple after they’d emptied her. Garrett had pinched her stiff peak, licking the full curve of her breast.

They had both been hard against her thighs and all the extra attention had felt wonderful. One of them, she thought it had been Garrett, had worked a hand under her nightdress and into her smallclothes. Bethany hadn’t protested as his fingers stroked along her mound before gently pushing through. She had merely bit her lip to stay quiet and moved her hips into his touch.

She had wanted one of them there for quite some time, ever since she’d spied on Garrett and one of the neighbor’s daughters having sex in the woods. The girl’s loud noises had drawn her out of her practice and she’d gone looking for the source. Peaches had been on her hands and knees, skirt flipped up over her back and small clothes around her knees. Bethany had felt fiercely glad that her moderate breasts were still clothed and her brother’s hands locked on her hips. The hard length she could feel against her right thigh had been shuttling in and out of her secret place. The look on Garrett’s face and her pleased moans had made her so very curious.

That last night, after skilled fingers had brought her to a shuddering climax, she was allowed to watch both of them tug themselves off for the first time. Actually seeing what she had previously only felt and heard had made her want both of them a little more. They had left the morning after and Bethany had remained quiet about her desire.

Bethany hadn’t wanted to share her milk with anyone other than Garrett and Carver. She knew that if she wasn’t emptied regularly though she would stop producing it. It was probably possible for them to get her started again after they returned home but she didn’t want them to have to wait that long. She had gone to the same neighbor girl that she’d watched with Garrett. Peaches had been willing enough as long as Bethany pleasured her in return.

Months had passed and when Garrett and Carver had shown up at their door, out of breath and frantic with terrible news of defeat, they had fled. Bethany’s breasts had been aching fiercely and felt full to bursting by the time her and Garrett found a moment to be alone. Carver was gone and the dragon had taken them to the outskirts of Gwaren. It was night when they had arrived and had camped just outside of the city.

When everyone else was asleep, they had gone into the woods. Bethany sat on his lap, her hands on his shoulders, and his hands at her hips, her shirt pulled down over her aching chest. They were both very quiet, silent tears running down their cheeks as Garrett alternated suckling at her right then her left. Her relief had been as great as her grief.

Finding moments to be alone on the ship had been difficult but they had managed. It was challenging to find a spot in the Gallows where they could be alone but Garrett had succeeded. Now that they were actually in Kirkwall it was easy for them to find time alone together. Most of the time they continued the pattern from before Ostagar but sometimes missions with Athenril kept one or both of them out late. Sometimes Bethany would wake in their room to feel Garrett’s mouth and tongue latched on to one of her breasts. Garrett normally lay against one side or the other, suckling at that one while he fondled the other. Lately Bethany found that she missed Carver’s bulk on her other side horribly.

“Garrett,” she whispered running both of her hands through his dark hair. He hummed a response looking up at her without stopping, kneading the breast he wasn’t currently sucking on gently. “I miss Carver.”

He nodded, eyes sad for a moment, and then pulled away. She missed him immediately but he quickly threw the blankets down towards the foot of the bed. Garrett then straddled her, not quite sitting on her legs. His elbows resting on the mattress he leaned over her, engulfing her hard peak once more.

“Does this help?” he asked after a while as he switched breasts.

Bethany smiled as she said, “A little.”

She was very aware of his prick, hard and nudging her every now and again as he moved. Lately he was always hard when he emptied her and feeling it almost where she wanted him to put it was making her very wet. Bethany didn’t know how to ask him for it or if he even wanted that from her. Garrett was probably having sex with that cute little ginger that had gone with them on several missions. He certainly flirted enough with her. It might have made Bethany jealous except that her breasts were nowhere near as big or as soft as hers.

While her brothers were marching to Ostagar Bethany had gotten curious. Peaches had a brother, old enough to know what to do with his prick but not quite old enough to join the army with most of the other village’s youth. She had coaxed him into the woods once and found that she liked his little dick thrusting into her secret spot. Bethany had charmed him away several more times. Garrett was much larger and she wanted him inside her very badly.

After Garrett had drank his fill he spent some time kissing her breasts, holding them, tweaking her nipples, and finally kissing her softly on the cheek. He righted her night dress, unable to resist one last fond caress, and rolled over onto his back. Bethany watched as he quietly rubbed his stiff member through his sleep pants.

Making a decision, she sat up and pulled her nightdress off completely. She straddled his legs now wearing only her sodden small clothes. He gave her a puzzled look but didn’t stop her when she reached for the waistband of his pants. Bethany tugged them down slowly and looked back up at Garrett as she reached for his small clothes.

“May I?” she asked softly.

After only a moment’s hesitation Garrett nodded and she pulled them down as well. His cock was thick, soft yet hard to her curious touch and heavier than she expected when she pulled it upright. Bethany wrapped her fingers around it and stroked up and down like she had watched him do. After a few moments he sat up but instead of stopping her like she expected his hands were on her breasts again, kneading, caressing, and pulling at her stiff nipples. He made a pleased sound, low and soft, and Bethany sped her strokes. She sighed happily when his mouth surrounded one of her stiff peaks once more and his hand rubbed her sex through her small clothes.

“Touch me…please…” Bethany whispered quietly.

Garrett moaned softly and she felt her smalls pushed aside. She bit her lip, pushing against the fingers at her entrance. His other arm moved around her waist as she rolled her hips, moving his fingers inside her as she tugged on his cock a little faster. Panting, he turned his head to the side, resting it gently on her breast and flicked her nipple with his tongue. For long moments there was only the sound of their heavy breathing and the squelching sounds his fingers made within her.

It wasn’t exactly what she wanted but Bethany loved it all the same. She shamelessly rode his fingers, one hand on his shoulder the other pumping his cock, his head resting on her bosom and it was over far too quickly. He grunted she felt his seed on her hand slowing her strokes as her hips sped. Still panting, Garrett brought his other hand around and lightly rubbed her clit. She gasped as she climaxed and they both stilled slowly, his fingers still buried inside of her and her still holding his softening cock.

“I never asked but…who helped you?” Garrett asked as he removed his fingers.

“Peaches,” she said reluctantly letting go of him as well.

He kissed her breast as he sat up straight, licking her juices off of his fingers. She curiously brought her hand to her mouth, cautiously tasting the pearly fluid. Bethany grimaced and Garrett chuckled before sucking his spend off of her hand. He handed her the discarded night dress and both were silent as clothes were righted and then lay next to each other, close but not touching.

“We missed you,” said Garrett softly turning to his side and tracing the curve of her breasts. “Your perfect breasts, your wonderful milk…your bright smile.”

“I missed you too,” Bethany said smiling sadly. “I only went to her because I didn’t want you and Carver to have to wait when you came home.”

“She obviously did more than just drain you,” he said almost cautiously.

“Yes,” she said nervously. “We did all sorts of things. I also…had sex with her brother. I wanted to know what it felt like…I’d watched you with her.”

“Beth, this is one thing,” he said gently giving her breast a squeeze. “I shouldn’t have touched you there before and I certainly shouldn’t have done it again.”

“I love you Garrett,” Bethany said earnestly. “You’ve always made me feel good. You wouldn’t have to go find anyone else. I _want_ you inside me.”

“I love you too sister,” Garrett said warmly. He kissed her cheek then her nipple through the thin fabric of her nightgown. “We shouldn’t…but I’ll think about it.”

He pulled the blanket over them and rolled to his side. Garrett allowed her to snuggle closely however and she fell asleep pressed against his broad chest, one of her breasts held in his large hand.

***

Garrett emptied her every night but it was a few days before that step further happened again. Bethany sat in his lap, his fingers buried inside her core while she stroked him. His lips had been locked on her breast, suckling. It began a pattern that persisted for the next few weeks. She was satisfied to start with but was quickly wanting more than just his fingers.

She had noticed that he had begun flirting with others considerably less. Bethany began wondering how she could please him better. That was how she’d found herself at the Blooming Rose, just outside the door to be more precise. Who would know how to please a man better than a whore? Now that she was here however, she was a little too nervous to go inside.

There was still a good bit of time before supper and Garrett had been planning a mission with Athenril for most of the day. She didn’t really want him to find out that she’d come here. Bethany wasn’t sure how he would react. Her nipples were often hard and visible. The men Garrett had caught staring at her chest were encouraged not to with a scowl and a snarl. The man that had been foolish enough to ignore her brother had been lucky to get away with a broken nose.

This jealousy secretly made her happy. Garrett wanted her for himself. She just needed to convince him to take that last step. This was why she’d originally gone to the brothel; to learn how to encourage him to go a bit further. She just couldn’t make herself open the door. Bethany had been standing here for a good hour or better. Finally she shook her head, unwilling to consign some poor soul in there to a beating if he did find out, and turned to see her brother climbing the last few stairs with an intense frown.

His armor clanked noisily as he walked up to her and crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you doing here?” he asked cautiously.

Bethany puffed out her chest, her corset pushing her breasts up and together. She could feel her nipples stiffening as his eyes lingered. “What are you doing here?” she countered calmly clasping her hands together behind her back.

“Looking for you,” Garrett said his eyes flicking up to her face for a moment. “Marlin told me he’d seen you here when I left.”

She scanned the area quickly and found a nearby alley. Bethany smiled and turned towards it, suddenly wanting nothing more than his hands and his mouth on her. Garrett followed her down it and she ducked behind a handy stack of crates. Turning, she leaned against the wall and slowly pulled her shirt down. Garrett stood in front of her watching intently as she exposed her breasts.

“So what are you doing here?” he asked calmly. One gauntleted hand came up, a finger skating over the outside curve of one breast as he spoke.

The metal felt cold and she inhaled sharply. “I wanted to learn a few things.”

“About?” His finger traced around her dark areola.

“I thought that…they could teach me to please you,” she said softly.

“Bethany, their job is to please _you_ ,” said Garrett with a small smile. He brushed a finger across her stiff peak and she gasped.

“I want to know everything,” Bethany whispered. “So you won’t want anyone else.”

Garrett shook his head and smiled as he pulled his gauntlets off. He set them on top of one of the crates and stepped a little closer. Bethany sighed happily as he grasped her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples. “I can show you what I like,” he said softly. “Show you a few things I think you’ll like too.”

Her breasts were kneaded and they tingled in anticipation of his lips. She pressed into his hands, running hers up his arms to his shoulders, trying to pull him down to them. “Please Garrett,” she whimpered.

“Aching for me already,” Garrett said sounding amused with a touch of something she didn’t recognize.

He bent enough to engulf her nipple and Bethany sighed at the familiar feel of her milk flowing out. Garrett hummed in pleasure and she leaned back against the wall, her hands running through his hair. Suckling one while he fondled the other, he switched breasts after a few minutes. Bethany was far from satisfied when he pulled away after only a few minutes at that one as well.

Garrett took both of her breasts, her hard peaks pressed to the center of his palms and squeezed lightly. He surprised her with a kiss full on her lips, his tongue poking through her parted lips, as he continued to knead her soft flesh. She tasted the milk he had drunk as their tongues glided against one another. Bethany let him plunder her mouth, loving what he was doing but still wanting more.

They were both breathing heavily when he pulled away, both hands still holding her breasts. “Tell me Bethany,” Garrett whispered as one of his hands slid down her body. “Did Peaches ever kiss you here?” His hand slipped under the waistband of her pants, under her small clothes to slip a single finger between her folds.

Bethany gasped quietly as he rubbed around her pearl and could only manage a small shake of her head. Garrett smiled as she spread her legs a little. His finger slipped inside her sodden core, wiggling as the heel of his hand pressed against her clit. With her breast still firm in his grip he leaned forward and whispered, “Tonight.”

His hand worked her expertly and Bethany was squirming for more as she panted heavily against his neck. She groaned quietly as he brought her to orgasm, his arm now around her. Her breasts were pressed against the cold metal of his breastplate and she gripped his arms tightly. Garrett supported her completely as he slowly brought his hand out.

“Garrett,” Bethany said softly as she clung to him. Her knees were weak and he was solid and steady with one hand around her back and the other drifting around to cup her arse. “What about you?”

“Tonight dear sister,” he whispered back. “After I’ve had my fill, after I pleasure you. We’ll put my cock between your lovely tits and I’ll come all over them and your face. Then I’ll lick you clean before we go to sleep.”

It was later than usual when they were finally alone in their bedroom. Mother had kept her longer than normal and Garrett was sitting on the bed, completely naked and waiting for her. Bethany quickly removed her clothing, her breasts heavy and achingly full. She sat on her older brother’s lap and he suckled eagerly. His length was hard against her mound, the very tip rubbing her belly button.

Bethany ran her hands through his hair, loving his mouth at her breast but wanting him between her legs as well. She waited patiently, growing wet with every loving caress and suck. There was no talk when he’d had his fill. Bethany was lowered to her back, Garrett now straddling her with a breast in each hand while he kissed her on the lips. He shimmied down her body slowly, licking and kissing his way over her breasts and down her stomach.

Her legs were pushed apart gently and Garrett settled between them lying on his stomach. He kissed her outer lips, his hands on her inner thighs. She gasped quietly as his tongue pushed through. Bethany lost track of time but remembered to stay quiet. He kissed her clit then thrust his tongue into her channel. On and on it went, his lips and tongue on her and in her, his hands caressing her thighs. She came bucking up into him, her hand between her teeth to muffle the noises she couldn’t hold in.

While she lay panting, Garrett straightened her legs while he licked her juices from around his mouth. His beard was still glistening wetly when he straddled her. He placed his cock between her breasts and she pushed them together. His hands replaced hers, thumbs brushing her stiff peaks as he thrust. Bethany watched him, her hands coming to rest on his arse. He grunted softly and his steady rhythm faltered when he came. She was surprised to feel his sticky seed on her chin and neck, trailing wetly between her breasts. Garrett kissed, licked and sucked everywhere his seed had landed and they fell asleep curled up together after night clothes had been donned.

Bethany was satisfied for a while with the new activities. During the day Garrett’s jealousy grew as his flirting steadily decreased and she was extremely pleased to see it. So far she hadn’t been able to get him to put his cock inside her and she was growing desperate for it. It constantly invaded her thoughts and she was down to begging. She had planned on trying it tonight but their mission had developed a few problems that took hours to get around.

They were still in Athenril’s base of operations when she pulled him into a storage room. Her breasts hurt they were so full. Her nipples had been visible through her shirt for at least an hour now and she was leaking milk profusely from both. With the door barely closed behind him she whipped around to face him, pulling her shirt down over her breasts.

“Please Garrett,” she whined quietly. “I can’t wait.”

Without a word he bent and engulfed her left nipple. Bethany closed her eyes and sighed at blessed relief. He worked his gauntlets off and dropped them to the floor. She sagged a little as his hand closed over her right breast, squeezing in a manner that they had discovered would milk her. After a few minutes Garrett pulled away.

“Lay down Bethy,” he whispered as he began working his armor off of his lower half. “Give me just a minute. This armor is going to be unbearable you make me so hard.”

Soon enough he straddled her, switching breasts every so often as he suckled. Even with him still wearing half of his armor she grew wet. Her small clothes were soon soaked and she decided that she didn’t really care they weren’t at home safe in their room.

“Please Brother,” she said softly running her hands through his hair. “I want you. I want you buried inside of me.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Garrett said shakily. “Not now Beth. We risk getting caught as it is.”

“I don’t care,” Bethany pouted. “Please Garrett!”

“I do care,” he said fiercely. “No one is going to take you from me.” She moaned into his sudden and searing kiss, panting when he finally pulled away. “I can’t resist this anymore. I want you too. Riding me as I empty you…” He paused to suckle at each breast for a moment before continuing. “I want to take you from behind so I can hold your beautiful tits while I fuck you.” There was another kiss and his hands at her flesh, pinching her nipples. “I want you on top of me as I lie on the bed so I can see them bounce and watch your lovely face as you take your pleasure.” He straightened and backed up slowly. “But not here. Never anywhere that isn’t in our room, safe behind a locked door.”

He stood; completely ignoring his stiff manhood that tented the thin trousers he wore under his armor and offered her a hand as he said, “You’ll make it home now. Right your shirt and leave first. I’ll follow shortly and we’ll go home. Then you’ll have me, I promise.”

Bethany nodded and pulled her shirt back up over her breasts. She waited a moment, tamping down on the excitement that threatened to bubble out of her.

As soon as the door of their room was shut and locked behind them, Garrett rounded on her. His lips were on hers, his hands still encased in gauntlets squeezing her breasts and she could feel her shirt being soaked as he milked her. Bethany returned his passionate kisses, mouth open and inviting while she worked on the buckles of his armor.

He left her mouth and kissed his way down her neck over the swell of her breasts while her shirt was pulled down over them. She moaned softly as his lips surrounded her nipple and he began to suckle. Bethany let her head thump against the door softly as she worked to free his cock.

Garrett switched breasts and something hit the floor with a thud. She felt his fingers pulling her leggings down along with her sodden small clothes. There were more noises of armor hitting the floor and Bethany bit her bottom lip as she felt his fingers probing between her legs. He groaned softly around her stiff peak before pulling away entirely.

She missed him immediately and pulled at her corset even as she wiggled her way out of her pants. Garrett had his armor off in an untidy pile around them in record time. His cock sprang free as her corset fell to the floor. He pulled her to him before either of them was completely disrobed.

“Hold on to me Bethy,” he whispered breathily. “You’ve waited long enough.”

Bethany nodded and locked her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to hers and she was gently pressed back against the door. With their tongues sliding together, her breasts pressed against his chest, he lifted her legs off of the ground. She gasped and tightened her arms around him while she hooked her legs around his waist.

“I’ve got you,” Garrett whispered reassuringly. “Loose your legs a bit.”

She nodded once more, trusting him completely. Bethany was supported by the door behind her and Garrett in front of her. His lips were on hers once more as he swallowed her soft gasp when she felt his cock sliding between her outer lips. Slowly he pushed inside, stopping only when they were flush. She moaned softly at the feel of him finally inside of her, his thick cock filling her perfectly like she’d hoped he would. Her legs locked around his waist once more and she panted against his cheek.

“Oh Bethy,” he said breathily. “My Bethy.”

In a fluid motion his cock slid out and back in several times. Bethany moaned softly, rubbing her chest against his rough linen shirt. The motion stopped, their bodies flush, his lips kissing down her neck, his hands sliding up her thighs coming to rest for a moment on her arse. Garrett pulled her away from the door, standing upright. She clung to him, full of his cock, with his arms holding her tightly to him.

“Garrett,” she whispered desperately. She wanted the gentle glide of his cock in and out of her but she also wanted his lips at her breasts.

“You’re perfect,” said Garrett softly as he turned to their bed. “Tight and wet...you’re beautiful ass…you’re lovely tits…my Bethy…”

He sat on the bed and fell silent, hunching slightly to suckle greedily at her right breast. His hands came to rest on her hips, encouraging her to move. She rolled her hips, gripping his shoulders for support. Bethany tilted her head back, loving the familiar feel of his lips at her breast, the slow movement of his cock in her core and Garrett’s strong hands caressing her body as he fed.

“Love you Brother,” she whispered breathily.

Garrett moaned quietly, pulling away from her breast slowly, flicking her nipple with his tongue. “I love you too my dearest little sister,” he said quietly before switching to her left breast. There was a kiss to that stiff peak, his tongue tracing her areola before wrapping his arms around her. “I should have given in sooner.”

“I want to be on the bed,” Bethany said stilling her movements. “I want you over me, inside me. I want your hands and your lips…I want only you.”

“As you wish Bethy,” he murmured.

They quickly switched places and he slid his cock inside her once more. She rocked into his thrusts as they moved together. His hands were on the bed above her shoulder, sharing desperate open mouthed kisses. Garrett swallowed her gasp as she peaked then pulled away, his steady rhythm faltering then stopping, their hips flush as he grunted.

After a long pause he collapsed off to her side and she rolled to face him. Garrett smiled and ran a finger down her jaw. Neither of them spoke. All had been said. The blankets were pulled over them and Bethany fell asleep with his hand on her hip, his breath on her forehead and his seed inside of her. 


End file.
